We Share The Same Tears
by Midnight Postgirl
Summary: Rukia merasa hidupnya tak berharga lagi sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Tapi ia mulai mengubah pandangannya setelah bertemu anak-anak Yayasan Sosial Karakura. A fic for Hurt/Comfort No Typo Federal For Newbie Challange


Disclaimer: Siapa bilang Bleach dan lagu Melodea itu punyaku? Bleach kan punya Tite Kubo-sensei. Aku cuma pinjem chara-nya buat dimainin. Lagu Melodea punya Mai Hoshimura.

WARNING: AU, OOC (mungkin), gaje, aneh, dll, dsb.

A fic for Hurt/Comfort No Typo Federal For Newbie Challange

* * *

_Di sudut hati setiap orang pasti ada satu tempat yang tak terjamah. Tempat dimana daun-daun kasih sayang yang berguguran saling berbisik menggumamkan masa depan. Apa mereka bisa kembali hidup tanpa adanya sang pohon yang merupakan tempat mereka bergantung?_

**

* * *

**

**We Share The Same Tears**

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Terdengar bunyi pintu kayu diketuk pelan dari kamar Kuchiki Rukia. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar bunyi engsel pintu berdecit, dan terbukalah pintu itu. Dari balik pintu, terlihat sosok wanita muda berkepang dua berjalan perlahan mendekati tubuh Rukia yang terduduk di atas sebuah kursi roda. Walau gadis berusia 10 tahun itu memandang mata Unohana, nama wanita itu, tapi pandangannya kosong. Ekspresi yang dikeluarkannya pun datar dan terkesan dingin. Unohana menghela nafas panjang dan berbisik, "Kembalilah seperti dulu, Rukia-sama."

Seolah tak mendengar bisikan pengasuhnya, Rukia tetap bersikap dingin dan tak bicara sepatah kata pun. Unohana hanya bisa tersenyum getir dan berharap agar Rukia kembali menjadi sosok gadis yang ceria. Perubahan sikapnya ini sebenarnya bukan tanpa sebab. Penyebab utamanya adalah kecelakaan yang menimpanya dua bulan yang lalu, tepat pada awal musim gugur. Tepat saat daun pohon apel yang ia tanam bersama ayah dan ibunya berguguran. Kecelakaan itu menyebabkan Kuchiki Byakuya dan Kuchiki Hisana, orang tua Rukia, meninggal dan menyebabkan Rukia bisu akibat shock yang dideritanya. Penyebab lainnya adalah teman-teman Rukia yang tak mau berteman lagi dengannya karena menganggapnya anak pembawa sial.

Beberapa minggu setelah peristiwa itu terjadi, Rukia hanya menangis tanpa suara. Dalam diam, semua perih di hatinya ia tumpahkan menjadi luapan air mata, membuat mata violetnya kehilangan cahaya kehidupan, selalu menatap dalam pandangan kosong.

Tak lama kemudian datang Kyouraku, paman Rukia yang kini menjadi walinya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke arah Unohana dan Rukia. Dari matanya, terlihat bahwa ia merasa simpati pada Rukia yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai anak sendiri, mengingat sampai saat ini, ia masih belum juga memiliki seorang istri.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Kyouraku sambil menyulut sebatang rokok.

"Tak ada perkembangan yang berarti," jawab Unohana.

"Hm, aku dapat saran dari temanku yang seorang psikiater, bagaimana kalau kita bawa Rukia ke Yayasan Sosial Karakura?"

Unohana mengernyitkan dahi mendengar usul Kyouraku. Hatinya agak ragu, lagi pula ia belum begitu paham maksud Kyouraku.

"Apa akan berhasil, Kyouraku-sama?"

"Tak ada salahnya mencoba."

oOoOo

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh dari kediaman Kuchiki yang letaknya berada di atas gunung, akhirnya Kyouraku, Unohana serta Rukia tiba di Yayasan Sosial Karakura. Kencangnya hembusan angin musim gugur tak menyurutkan semangat Kyouraku dan Unohana untuk membawa Rukia ke tempat itu. Tempat tinggal anak yatim piatu yang memiliki kekurangan, baik fisik maupun mental. Unohana dan Kyouraku sudah tak terlalu terkejut setelah melihat kondisi anak-anak berbagai usia yang agak berbeda dari anak lainnya karena mereka telah mengunjungi yayasan itu untuk meninjau apakah Rukia siap untuk berinteraksi dengan mereka. Tapi sepertinya Rukia merasa asing dengan suasana di gedung yayasan itu.

Gedung Yayasan Sosial Karakura memang tak seberapa besar bila dibandingkan dengan kediaman Kuchiki. Beberapa bagian dinding putihnya sudah menjadi tempat perkembangbiakkan lumut dan jamur. Pintu kayunya pun sudah banyak yang rusak, lapuk termakan usia yayasan yang sudah terbilang lama. Yayasan itu sudah berdiri sejak 120 tahun yang lalu. Pengurusnya pun sudah berganti beberapa generasi, tapi tampaknya tak ada perhatian khusus dari pemerintah. Kalau ada pun, itu hanya bantuan berupa makanan dan terkadang jumlahnya tidak cukup untuk mengenyangkan perut anak-anak. Itu pun sudah sangat mereka syukuri.

Setidaknya canda tawa anak-anak masih bergema sangat jelas di sepanjang lorong gedung yayasan, membuat yayasan terasa lebih hangat dari kediaman Kuchiki saat ini. Mereka seolah tak peduli pada kondisi mereka, mereka tak peduli pada kenyataan yang mengharuskan terlahir mereka berbeda dari anak-anak lainnya.

Unohana mendorong kursi roda Rukia perlahan agar Rukia bisa memperhatikan berbagai aktivitas yang dilakukan anak-anak itu, walau sebagian besar dari mereka menghentikan aktivitasnya saat Kyouraku, Unohana dan Rukia melewati mereka.

Mata violet Rukia mulai bergerak saat ada seorang anak berambut oranye duduk di atas kursi roda tersenyum lembut padanya. Rukia tetap tak membalas senyum itu, mencoba terlihat sedikit angkuh. Walau terlihat sedikit terluka, tapi anak laki-laki itu tetap memberikan sebuah cengiran, yang menurut Rukia konyol, pada gadis kecil itu. Mau tak mau Rukia jadi ikut tersenyum tipis setelah melihat tingkah anak bermata cokelat yang bahkan tak dikenalnya.

Setelah bosan berkeliling di dalam gedung yayasan, Unohana mengajak Rukia melihat pekarangan luar yayasan, sementara Kyouraku harus pergi mengurus salah satu perusahaannya, dan berjanji akan kembali saat mereka hendak pulang.

Sejauh mata memandang, yang terlihat hanyalah guguran dedaunan yang menggunung dan masih bertebaran di sekitar pekarangan. Mata Rukia tertarik pada pemandangan yang tampak aneh.

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah terlihat asyik menghambur-hamburkan daun kering yang sudah terkumpul. Tawa puas dan bahagia terlukis di wajahnya. Tak jauh dari anak laki-laki itu, berdiri seorang gadis kecil berambut cepak yang tampak geram dengan tingkah si anak laki-laki. Sapu yang tergenggam di tangan kanannya pun turut bergetar karena kemarahannya. Daun-daun yang sudah susah payah ia kumpulkan kini kembali bertebaran, bukankah wajar bila ia marah?

"Renji, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku susah payah mengumpulkan daun-daun kering itu, bahkan sampai mengorbankan waktu bermainku dengan Orihime. Tapi lihat yang kau lakukan! Kau malah menghambur-hamburkannya lagi!" seru Tatsuki sambil mengacungkan sapu yang digenggamnya pada Renji.

"Maaf ya, Tatsuki! Hehe…" Renji memberikan cengiran khasnya sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Anak 10 tahun itu tampak salah tingkah.

"Maaf katamu? Tak bisa dimaafkan! Kemari kau!" Tatsuki mengejar Renji yang sudah berlari mengelilingi pekarangan yayasan. Tanpa Tatsuki sadari, perbuatannya malah semakin membuat daun-daun yang sudah terkumpul menjadi bertebaran karena ia berlari menerjang gundukan daun yang Renji lewati.

Aksi kejar-kejaran Renji dan Tatsuki membuat bibir Rukia terangkat. Segaris tipis senyum tersemat di wajahnya. Unohana pun ikut tersenyum melihat Rukia tersenyum, walau di hatinya ada sedikit kekhawatiran bila Renji dan Tatsuki terluka karena jatuh. Tapi aksi itu terpaksa berakhir karena Ukitake, pengurus yayasan datang untuk melerai mereka. Renji pun bersembunyi di balik tubuh ringkih Ukitake, sementara Ukitake terus berusaha membujuk Tatsuki agar menghentikan aksinya yang seolah ingin membunuh Renji. Awalnya ia agak kesusahan karena sifat Tatsuki yang keras kepala, tapi berkat kelembutan Ukitake, akhirnya Tatsuki menyerah dan meninggalkan Renji yang menjulurkan lidah padanya.

"Tatsuki-chan, kau dimana?"

Pandangan Rukia beralih ke arah suara gadis kecil yang berjalan menggunakan tongkat. Rambut panjangnya berkibar dihembus angin. Ia gunakan tongkat di tangan kanannya untuk meraba jalan yang akan ia lewati. Pandangannya kosong. Ya, gadis kecil itu buta.

"Aku di sini, Orihime!" seru Tatsuki sambil berlari mendekati gadis tuna netra itu.

Rukia melihat Tatsuki yang begitu sabar memapah Orihime dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam gedung yayasan. Ada rasa iba terselip di dalam hatinya. Ada pula berbagai pertanyaan yang muncul di benaknya. Salah satunya adalah; mengapa Tatsuki yang terlihat normal masih mau berteman dengan Orihime, sementara dulu teman-temannya langsung menjauh begitu kedua orang tuanya meninggal?

Tiba-tiba dari dalam gedung yayasan seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh amat besar berlari ke luar dan langsung menabrak Ukitake. Dari wajahnya tersirat suatu kekhawatiran.

"Tolong… Penyakit Shiro-chan kambuh lagi…" ujar Chad lirih.

Begitu mendengar pemberitahuan dari Chad, Ukitake dan Renji yang masih berada di belakangnya langsung berlari masuk ke dalam gedung yayasan. Chad pun turut berlari menyusul Ukitake dan Renji, diikuti pandangan keheranan dari Unohana dan Rukia. Karena ditarik oleh rasa penasaran yang besar, akhirnya Unohana mendorong kursi roda Rukia dan mengikuti mereka.

Setelah melewati beberapa lorong gedung yayasan, akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah kamar. Di atas ranjang susun itu, terbaring seorang anak laki-laki bernama Hitsugaya Toushirou yang tampak kesulitan bernafas. Anak berusia 7 tahun itu tampak amat tersiksa dengan rasa sakit yang mendera dalam dadanya. Penyakit jantung bawaan yang ditanggungnya sejak lahir itu kerap datang menerornya, membuatnya tak pernah bisa tidur nyenyak karena selalu dihantui rasa sakit luar biasa itu.

"Kita bawa ke rumah sakit saja," ucap Ichigo memberi usul. Anak berambut oranye itu tampak sangat mencemaskan keadaan teman sekamarnya.

"Ti-tidak usah! Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya butuh istirahat sebentar. Lagi pula kita tidak punya uang untuk membawaku ke rumah sakit," kata Toushirou lemah, tapi tetap ada nada keras kepala dalam kata-katanya.

"Jangan keras kepala! Kalau soal uang, kita masih punya simpanan," kata Ukitake.

"Kalau kubilang tidak ya tidak! Aku hanya butuh istirahat. Percayalah," ucap Toushirou keras kepala.

Karena kekeraskepalaan Toushirou, akhirnya mereka menyerah dan membiarkan Toushirou beristirahat sendirian di kamarnya. Betapa miris hati Unohana dan Rukia melihat adegan yang bagai sebuah drama di televisi itu. Toushirou kecil sudah berpikir sedemikian dewasa, sampai-sampai tak ingin pergi ke rumah sakit hanya karena himpitan biaya. Dan tanpa terasa, sebulir air mata jatuh ke pipi putih Rukia.

oOoOoOo

Sekembalinya Rukia, Unohana dan Kyouraku dari Yayasan Sosial Karakura, terlihat beberapa perubahan yang cukup pesat dari diri Rukia. Unohana dan Kyouraku sudah bisa melihat seulas senyum Rukia di pagi hari ini. Senyum yang entah sudah berapa lama sempat terlupakan. Emosinya pun sedikit demi sedikit mulai tampak, tak sedingin beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Pagi ini, Rukia tengah berada di pekarangan kediaman Kuchiki yang luas. Bunga-bunga dan daun-daun pohon yang menguning dan berguguran menjadi pemandangan yang menyita perhatiannya.

"Selamat pagi, Rukia-sama," sapa Unohana sambil membawa sarapan untuk Rukia.

Rukia menoleh ke arah datangnya suara yang sangat ia kenal itu dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Walau masih menolak untuk bicara, setidaknya perubahan sikapnya sudah cukup membawa atmosfer baik bagi kediaman Kuchiki yang sempat suram.

Unohana menyuapi Rukia dengan sabar. Perlahan, tangan lembutnya membawakan suap demi suap nasi kare kesukaan Rukia ke dalam mulut mungilnya. Rukia menikmati nasi karenya sambil memandang pohon apel yang ia tanam bersama Byakuya dan Hisana, kedua orang tuanya, beberapa tahun lalu. Ia melihat keceriaan yang tersimpan di balik pohon itu. Saat pertama kali ayahnya memberi hadiah berupa bibit apel di ulang tahunnya yang ke-6. Memang bukan hadiah yang berharga, tapi dari bibit pohon apel itu, ada banyak pelajaran yang dapat dipetik. Tentang kesabaran. Tentang perjuangan Rukia untuk merawat bibit kecil itu hingga tumbuh menjadi pohon rindang. Menjaga agar pohon itu tidak mati dan dapat bertahan selamanya.

Dan pohon itu juga menyimpan berbagai kenangan manis yang terjadi di keluarga Kuchiki. Saat musim panen tiba, Byakuya bahkan bersedia menurunkan derajatnya sebagai bangsawan sekedar untuk memanjat pohon apel itu demi puteri kecilnya. Dan Rukia akan dengan senang hati berada di bawah untuk menangkap apel yang dipetik ayahnya dan meletakkannya di keranjang kecil. Lalu Hisana akan mengubah apel-apel itu menjadi pie apel yang menjadi makanan pencuci mulut manis yang amat Rukia sukai.

Tapi kini itu semua hanya tinggal menjadi kenangan. Tak pernah Rukia bayangkan sebelumnya bahwa ia akan kehilangan kedua orang tuanya secepat ini. Padahal rasanya ia baru sebentar mengecap manisnya kasih sayang orang tuanya. Pikirannya melayang kepada anak-anak yang tinggal di Yayasan Sosial Karakura. Ia masih beruntung karena masih sempat merasakan indahnya kebersamaan dengan ayah dan ibu. Sedangkan mereka bahkan tak mengetahui rupa kedua orang tua mereka. Dan Unohana tersentak begitu mendengar Rukia berbicara pelan, nyaris berbisik, "Aku mau ke tempat yang kemarin lagi."

Unohana tak mampu membendung luapan rasa haru yang berkumpul menjadi bulir-bulir air mata. Ia begitu senang melihat perkembangan pesat Rukia yang sudah mau mengeluarkan suaranya. Tak ada yang mampu dikatakan Unohana selain, "Baik, Rukia-sama."

oOoOoOo

Pandangan Rukia beredar ke sekeliling pekarangan Yayasan Sosial Karakura. Pemandangan yang sama seperti kemarin. Tapi kini tak terlihat gunungan daun kering. Sepertinya Tatsuki atau siapa pun belum membersihkan guguran daun kering yang bertebaran. Karena terlalu asyik memperhatikan burung-burung yang terbang saling mendahului di langit, Rukia tak menyadari bahwa ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut oranye yang sudah berada di sampingnya. Kursi roda yang digunakannya tampak mirip dengan milik Rukia, hanya saja miliknya sudah tampak kotor dan berkarat.

"Kau anak yang kemarin kan?" ujarnya ramah. Rukia yang terkejut ingin pergi menjauh darinya. "Jangan takut. Aku tidak jahat, kok," katanya sambil menahan kursi roda Rukia.

Rukia diam. Memandang si kepala jeruk yang dari tadi senyum sendiri. Lalu Rukia melihatnya mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan berkata, "Hai! Namaku Ichigo."

Rukia memandang heran pada Ichigo. Bukannya ia tidak tahu cara berjabat tangan. Hanya saja ia ragu, kenapa Ichigo mau bersikap begitu ramah padanya, padahal kemarin ia berlaku tidak sopan pada Ichigo. Akhirnya setelah lama menatap tangan Ichigo, ia pun mengulurkan tangannya pada anak laki-laki 11 tahun di hadapannya dan menjabat tangannya seraya berkata, "Kuchiki Rukia."

Senyum terkembang di wajah lugu Ichigo. Kelegaan tampak jelas terpancar dari wajahnya setelah gadis di hadapannya mau menyebutkan namanya. Begitu juga Rukia yang telah menemukan teman baru yang akan mengisi kekosongan hidupnya.

_Sunda sora ni kaze ga melody kanadete yuku koro  
Onaji keshiki wo sou anata to mitai to omotte_

_Kikoemasu ka kono koe ga hibikimasu ka My Melodea_

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara musik dipadu nyanyian merdu. Mata Rukia menjelajah untuk menemukan sumber suara yang berasal dari bagian lain di halaman belakang Yayasan Sosial Karakura itu.

"Itu bunyi musik musim gugur yang biasa kami mainkan," ujar Ichigo seolah menjawab pertanyaan yang berputar di benak Rukia. "Kau mau melihat kami memainkannya?" tanya Ichigo.

Tanpa menjawab, Rukia hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai perwakilan jawaban atas pertanyaan Ichigo. Lalu Ichigo menggerakkan tombol kursi rodanya ke arah bunyi menyenangkan itu. Rukia melakukan hal yang sama di belakang Ichigo.

Dan kini mereka telah sampai di tempat suara itu berasal. Mata Rukia menangkap sosok anak-anak yang kemarin ia lihat tengah memegang alat musik. Renji dan Chad tampak sedang memetik senar gitar, Tatsuki meniup harmonika, Toushirou menggesek biola, dan Orihime menyanyi. Anak-anak lain tampak sedang duduk tenang beralaskan rumput mendengar suara musim gugur yang mereka mainkan. Tapi di sudut pekarangan, di bawah sebuah pohon apel, terdapat sebuah piano hitam yang tak dimainkan. Dan tak lama kemudian, sosok Ichigo telah beranjak dari sisi Rukia ke tempat piano itu berada. Menekan tutsnya senada dengan permainan teman-temannya yang lain.

Di bawah guguran dedaunan, suara Orihime dan permainan musik Renji, Chad, Tasuki, Toushirou dan Ichigo menyatu, seolah tak terpisahkan, terikat oleh sebuah perasaan. Perasaan saling menerima, menyayangi dan memiliki. Melodi itu membuat hati Rukia bergetar, bergema memenuhi kekosongan hatinya. Dan tanpa ia sadari, kakinya bergerak tanpa perintah. Melangkah meninggalkan kursi rodanya dan turut bergabung dalam perasaan itu. Tubuhnya bergerak seirama harmoni melodi itu. Meliuk lemah gemulai, membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. Ia begitu menikmati semua ini. Senyum bahagia terbingkai di wajahnya, ia berharap melodi hati ini tak akan pernah berhenti, dan ikatan pertemanan yang baru saja ia jalin tak akan pernah terputus selamanya.

_Dokomademo tsudzuku michi de futari te wo tsunagou  
Ugoki dashita kimochi ni mou uso wa tsukenai yo  
Konna ni mo atatakakute yasashii basho ga aru  
Asu wa kitto kyou yori anata ga suki_

Sementara itu, dari balik pintu, Kyouraku, Unohana dan Ukitake terlihat senang Rukia telah kembali seperti sedia kala dan bahkan mendapat teman baru. Teman yang mau saling menerima kekurangan dan kelebihan yang dimilikinya. Teman yang nantinya, seiring berjalannya waktu, akan ia sebut sahabat.

The End

* * *

Gajenya…

Fic ini diketik di tengah-tengah kebosanan diriku yang lagi sakit flu tulang (sebenernya ga tau juga kalo ada penyakit aneh kayak gini), jadi mohon maaf kalo gaje, aneh, nista, dll.

Walaupun judul challenge-nya Hurt/Comfort No Typo Challenge, tetep aja ngerasa kalo di suatu bagian fic aneh ini ada typo yang lulus sensor.

Makasih banget buat yang udah mau baca, apalagi review.

Mind to review?


End file.
